Living on the Wings of an Angel
by Ming-Xia
Summary: This is my first Multi-Part Fan Fic that is complete. It's a touching story about Squall and Rinoa and them overcoming a disaster.
1. My Knight

Introduction 

As he gazed upon the star-lit sky, the gaseous light reflected off his azure blue eyes into the abyss of the ocean beneath him. The cool sea breeze ruffled his already wind-swept hair and the constant, numbing hum of the Balamb Garden's rotary blades as they pulsed below his feet had a subtle calming effect; the night was perfect.

            Standing next to Squall was his friend; the carefree woman he had grown to love. Rinoa Heartily. Her locks of hair blew wildly in the breeze as she too, gazed at the stars in the ebony sky. Squall pivoted on the ball of his foot and faced Rinoa and admired her strength through the past few weeks as she flickered her delicate eyelashes in response to his stare—the moment seemed to last what seemed an eternity; an eternity of bliss. Rinoa knew Squall was looking at her but she was too enchanted by the stars to turn and greet his stare.

            "...Rinoa," Squall practically mumbled the single word as it fell from his slightly pouting lips. This time, Rinoa responded and slowly turned her head towards Squall and smiled the innocent smile that she has always savoured for special occasions—the occasion was special enough, they had just defeated Ultimecia and there was glory beaming from everyone's faces—Rinoa just stood there smiling. Not knowing what to do or what to say, a smile crept across Squall's face and that was the one thing Rinoa had been longing for. A simple smile. Rinoa turned her body to face him and her delicate curves were silhouetted on her dress by the hazy moonlight. She raised a single finger, took a firm grasp of Squall's hand and pulled him closer. He took her in his arms and lowered his lips onto hers, he knew that this wasn't just a kiss; it was more than a kiss, it was the only way he could truly show her how he felt. Squall looked deep into Rinoa's soul through her eyes and embraced her paper cheeks within the palms of his hands and he knew that this was his destiny, a single tear left a hot trail down his own cheek and fell to the floor. He now knew that he was happy. Rinoa let out a sigh of happiness herself as she saw for the first time, Squall's hard exterior crumble to show the caring man inside and the genuine smile across Squall's face showed that the man that she loved was not cold-hearted, he just didn't know how to express himself. _That smile; I've never seen him genuinely smile._

            "...Lets go back inside..." Squall gently took Rinoa's soft hand in the crook of his elbow and escorted her back into the celebration.

**­­­­­­­­­­**

**Part 1 – My Knight**

****

            The night had been long and both Squall and Rinoa were weary. The halls of Balamb Garden were vacant of noise apart from those given by their own footsteps along the cold marble floor. The patterns weaving from one end of the corridor to the next. People had either gone to their dorms or left to spend the remaining nights in the harbour town of Balamb itself surrounded by the peaceful atmosphere of the people and the ocean. As they walked hand in hand, the serene light of the dorm aisles showed up the mahogany red streaks in Rinoa's hair as it rested neatly on her shoulders. The time had come to say goodnight and go their separate ways as the Garden rules stated: 

_            Rule 187: No more than one person may share a dorm at any one time. Visitors welcome only during the day. _

            Although that rule was to be 'bent' in certain circumstances. Once again Squall took Rinoa into his arms and lightly stroked her right cheek with the back of his gentle, yet many hand. The embrace was full of passion and content as the heavenly gaze between the couple was broken with a kiss. They both had what they wanted now and neither of them was prepared to give it up. Squall kissed the back of Rinoa's hand like a knight and dissolved into the darkness that had enveloped his own dorm. 

            _Like a Knight. The sorceress' Knight.  No, my Knight. _

            Rinoa strolled along the corridors accompanied once again by her own footsteps as she continued on towards her dorm and stopped at the door. Her mind awashed with coherent thoughts, she braced the wall with her fingers and fell to her knees. Thoughts of her and Squall. Was this what she wanted? _Of course it's what I want...just...just not now._ Her instinct was to sleep on the idea of breaking it all off with Squall for the time being just to think things through—she had thought this through countless times before but the love and admiration that she had for him tightened the grip he had on her heart—if she slept on it for one more night, she knew she would have second thoughts about the whole ordeal and leave it be. She couldn't bear to leave it like this but now was not a good time to be doing anything. _Maybe tomorrow_. She rose from her knees and found the strength to pick one foot up and place in front of the other as she retired to her room and let the hum of the rotary blades gently lull her to sleep. 

            The next morning, Rinoa decided that she would approach Squall and tell him about what thoughts had been running wildly through her mind; and that they should call it all off until things around them had been properly sorted out. Unaware of the time she dashed over to Squall's dorm and clasped the edge of the door to catch her breath before breaking the news. He wasn't there. Furious at her flawed plan, Rinoa dashed around the dorms to see if the man who never seemed to be there when she urgently wanted him was anywhere to be seen. She stopped to look around and suddenly she went all light headed at the sound of a blood-curdling scream surrounded her and memories shot into her mind like a bullet was fired at her temple. Her head started to spin as the recollection of the voices inside her mind—the controlling voices when she was brainwashed by Ultimecia herself—time stood still and the surrounding air went icy cold. 

            "SQUALL!—" Her voice pierced through the vacant corridors as she rushed to get her reliable weapon; the Shooting Star—The weapon she used to save the world. Something was wrong, she didn't know what was wrong but all she knew was that the longer she spent thinking about it, the less time she had to stop it. Every thought, every experience she has been through flashed before her eyes but her concentration was set on getting to the source of the scream. Fear; it came as a wave and engulfed her entire body as her legs carried her increasingly faster towards the entrance to the dorms. She couldn't get there fast enough and as she reached the door, her heart sank and the fear was replaced with anger. The Garden was a breeding ground for monsters. _Why? How?_ Her sub-consciousness filled with question upon question but she was only drowned in the silence of the answers. There was no one left to answer her query. The SeeD's of Balamb Garden had been diminished and all that were left were lifeless bodies slumped up against the walls and sprawled along the marble floor, which has been so beautiful before with the natural, infinite weaving patterns that were now a blood-shed mess. 

Rinoa's arms drooped at her sides as the bemused woman took one step at a time to look at the devastation that evil had left in its wake. Standing stationary in front of her with it's back facing her was a T-Rexaur inflicted with blind and the wounds of a sturdy blade and a faithful revolver. _Squall_. Rinoa raised her arm and rapidly fired her projectile weapon bringing the beast to the floor for good. As the body hit the floor, her soul was filled with hope. 

            "Squall..." she repeated the name over and over, "Squall..." her words seemed like a blur as she spoke, "Squall..."

            "_Rinoa_." Someone was calling her name; it wasn't Squall's voice. 

            "Squall, is that you?" there was an eerie silence until she heard the voice again.

            "_Rinoa. Turn around_." She did as she was told and whipped her body around to face her addressee. What she saw was either a figment of her imagination or some cruel, twisted joke. Her jaw dropped open, as she was lost for words. 

"S...Sei—" The figure raised his arm which wielded yet another mighty gunblade and pointed it directly at her then towards the entrance. Rinoa's legs felt heavy and her mind went blank as she aimlessly followed the direction of the cold steel. On her way to the entrance, she stepped over monster carcasses and the bodies of the fellow students that she had gotten to know in the short while she was there. She had made a connection to these people and suddenly the connection had been severed. She truly felt alone. The angst that was swimming around her body was more than enough to push back the realisation of what had happened until she finally got to the gate that was her exit out of that horrid slaughterhouse. 

"Rinoa..." A cold hand was placed on her shoulder. Hot breath was felt on the back of her neck. She did not shudder nor flinch, as she knew that this was the touch of the man who had saved her life countless times as if it was his own. "...I'm sorry I didn't wake you. It just happened so sudden. The monsters came out of nowhere." The countless times she had heard a genuine apology from this man started to stack up but this time, she believed him. 

"What happened?" The muteness of the figure behind her was foreboding as she demanded and answer. "Squall, answer me!" Still all was quiet. She turned around and looked Squall in the eyes. No longer was this woman looking at him in a gentle, carefree manner as her eyes drew a bead into his soul. She was scared of the answer but she had to know. 

"He's here." A tear surfaced in Rinoa's eye as the patient look in her face disappeared in an instant to once more be replaced by a stronger, more demonic emotion that had won the countless battles she was fighting inside. Fear. "Seifer...he's here."

_My Knight._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. Showdown

**Part 2 – Showdown**

****

            The two lonely youngsters stood there, distraught. Wrapped up within their own entwined thoughts neither was going to say anything. Seifer was back and there was nothing they could do about it. This was a freak of nature—Seifer's evil soul died a long time ago, it couldn't still be alive within him. It shouldn't be alive anyway. They could both feel him deep inside, mocking them endlessly. Rinoa backed away from Squall as she heard a hideous cackle inside her head that made her bolt towards the Training Centre in a fashion that left Squall bewildered where he stood. He followed her every footstep as his curiosity was binding him and directing him to pursue. The galvanised metallic door flung open with the force of ten men as the young Rinoa leaped towards them. It was raining—mixing with the soil to make it muddy underfoot and difficult to catch breath in the strangling humidity. 

            Through the dense vegetation and the fallen trees stood Rinoa, face to face with Seifer as if he was an ally, standing stationary with only a stare separating them. Squall walked quickly over to Rinoa and carefully nudged her out of the way to face Seifer himself. 

            "What do you want?" Squall fired the question towards Seifer yet there was no answer. 

"What's the matter? Can't you hear me or have you just lost your pathetic voice?" The fire that burned furiously in Squall's eyes was one that Rinoa had never seen before. His eyes were filled with the fire of rage. Pure rage. 

Squall stood up straight and stared at Seifer who had a satanic glaze covering his eyes that shut out all emotion being directed towards him. This looked like Seifer, but did not seem to be the same young man that carried the same name. At a moments notice, Seifer leapt at Squall bearing his own Gunblade going in for a deadly blow. Quick to think, Squall pushed Rinoa out of the way causing her to collapse on the muddy earth and drew his own Gunblade. The clash of cold steel sparked through the rain-soaked air as the two blades collided. Rinoa scrambled across the floor and escaped the fury between these two men—Rivals; fighting once again in an endless chain of battles that never seemed to subside—She stood there watching the slashes cut mercilessly through the air. Seifer brought his blade swiftly down and caught Squall's left arm causing it to bleed profusely. 

"NO!—" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs to try and get them to stop. They were going to fight to the death no matter what she tried to do. 

Squall's left arm was torn and his infamous black jacket was shredded like the flesh that sat beneath it—he didn't care about that. All he cared about was protecting Rinoa for Seifer for one last time. It was his duty to do so. The fight carried on and for on brief moment Seifer let down his guard and Squall dived in with his Rough Divide just like he did before he got his scar. Seifer saw this coming but was not quick enough to completely dodge the blinding speed of Squall's blade as it flew towards him as it caught him on the chest as he fell to the floor. 

Seifer scrambled to his feet and dragged the tip of his Gunblade across the floor. The evil smirk had washed from Seifer's face and had been replaced with a grimace of pain and anger. Rinoa surveyed the scene and stood up clutching the rings around her neck and looked blankly behind Squall. Seifer glared at Squall and the beautiful young woman standing behind him. Gasping for breath, the two men just stood there, fearless and ready to finish what had been started. A sudden boost of adrenalin coursed through Seifer's veins as he stood up straight like a cobra and raised his right hand to Squall's face. Two words were whispered from Seifer's mouth and travelled through the air.

"_No...Mercy_" These two words made Squall freeze with fear as it all came back to him. The two painful words he heard before Seifer struck him with the sharpness of his sturdy weapon creating the scar on his face and on his memory; smearing his face with blood and his soul with hatred.

An inferno started to appear in Seifer's hand but Squall could not move; he was paralysed with terror. The fire spell sped towards Squall and knocked him to the ground with tremendous force that sent him light-headed unable to withstand the heat. Rinoa rushed forward, overcame her fear of Seifer and took Squall in her arms. Seifer swung his gunblade fiercely around in circles as two separate blade protruded from his own and went flying towards each of the two youngsters. Rinoa leapt back dropping Squall on the floor and quickly cast her own magic. She quickly drew protect for Squall himself and cast it on the helpless man forgetting about herself. As soon as the magic was cast she slumped to the floor as Seifer had finally struck his fatal blow, to the wrong person.

Wide-eyed and unable to believe what has happened, Seifer just stood there as he watched Squall stumble over to Rinoa, taking her into his ever embracing arms and crying with every last ounce of strength that he had in his body. Seifer took a few steps towards the two people and the only thing he could do was say the two words that he would ever say with compassion

"_I'm...sorry.._." A tear came to his devil-red eyes and dropped to the floor with all the other raindrops.

"..._Rinoa_..." The unholy echo of Seifer's voice as he called out her name broke Squall's heart has he jumped up and lunged his Gunblade deep within Seifer's torso.

"...I've told you once before. You harm a hair on her head and I'll harm you...permanently..." The bitterness in Squall's voice was only matched by the sorrow in his heart. His gunblade dropped to the floor still impaled in Seifer's lifeless corpse. Squall walked over to the body of his beloved and kissed her on the forehead with his tears falling from his cheek onto hers, he wept continuously for hour and hours holding her head close to his heart. Never wanting to let go. He took his torn jacket on and wrapped it around her shoulders and carefully laid her on the floor beside him. He stroked her cheek once more with his hands and closed his eyes. 

"...Goodbye...Rinoa..."

"...I'll never forget you..."

"...I promise."

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**


	3. The Sound of Silence

**Part 3 – The Sound of Silence**

****

            Panic-stricken, Squall covered Rinoa's face with his jacket with great respect for the woman as he wiped the tears from his face. His left arm was still badly wounded but it had stopped bleeding as much as it had been earlier which was some consolation at least. Death had swallowed his only true love yet it seemed unreal as to why it happened to Rinoa of all people in the world. The realisation had finally taken it's toll on Squall as he marched out of the Training Centre towards the gate of the Garden seemingly to escape from the cruel, harsh reality that has torn his life apart and scattered it as far as the eye could see. 

            At the entrance to the Garden, the sunlight broke through the trees and illuminated the ever-elegant Quistis who was engulfed with a wave as shock as she looked at the man approaching her. 

            "What happened to you Squall? Where's Rinoa?" Her immediate attention was drawn towards the wound on his arm but her forcefulness was overwhelming as she pestered Squall until he have her and answer.

            "I had a run-in with Seifer. He won't be bothering us anymore." He fought back the tears burning his eyes with pride as his sadness succumbed to his will power. 

            "...And as for Rinoa..." Squall look into Quistis' eyes for a good long while. _She's dead. He killed her. She's never coming back to me...ever. He took that away from me._

            "...She's...resting." He couldn't bring himself to admit to her untimely death as he led Quistis to the Training Centre. 

            He once again opened the metallic doors, but much slower this time to reveal what had become of Rinoa. The air was cool and crisp on his face, as it had stopped raining. He stepped into a puddle just outside the door but couldn't bear to set his eyes on what had happened. Seifer's body was no longer there with his gunblade clutched tightly in his hand as Squall picked up his own blade up from the floor. _He must've survived...how? He deserved to die for what he did. _Quistis glanced at the jacket upon the floor and slowly knelt down and lifted it away from the rain and blood-soaked body.

            "Oh...Squall..." Quistis gasped and stumbled backwards at the sight of the empty shell of a woman nestled on the ground before her feet.

            Still unable to lift his head to address Quistis he just mumbled, 

"...I told you, she's resting." The water rushed of the glistening metal of his Gunblade as he placed it back in its holster and walked towards the door.

"Squall, she's dead..." Quistis placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as his head lowered in despair. "...I'm so sorry..."

Squall quickly turned his head to come face to face with Quistis as his gunblade rattled with an eerie noise around his waist. 

"..." He glared at Quistis with the cold stare she was used to. "Don't you think I know that!?" He raised his voice and violently shook the hand from his shoulder as it fell to Quistis' side.

"...Don't you think that I know she's dead? Know that she's never going to come back to me? Know that her smile is no longer going to reach my eyes? Do you really think that I don't know?"

Squall broke down and fell on his knees on the floor. His hands clutched his forehead and his nails dug deep into his scalp as he clasped his hair. His knuckles turned white with the strength in his hands as his grip failed to subside and the tears once again continued to roll down his pale white cheeks. 

For once in his life, he felt truly alone. He had no one to care for him the way Rinoa did and this broke his heart. She had changed him into a different person, he no longer frowned, but smiled, a person who no longer kept things to himself and who has learnt to share his feelings. These things, they had seemed to be taken away from him in one quick swipe of a blade. 

"...Quistis, I need you to do something for me..." He lifted his head slightly and stood up. He turned around and placed his hand on Quistis' shoulder, who was also filled with grief. "...Take care of Rinoa. I have something to do." She nodded her head in acceptance of Squall's request as he staggered out of the Training Centre closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and stopped in the main circular corridor of the Garden and gathered his thoughts together before he continued on. The gash on his left arm needed to be sorted before he did anything so he made his way to the main town of Balamb where everyone was waiting for him and Rinoa to return safely. 

As he walked on the road between the Garden and town, the sea breeze raced through his hair and the coldness beat at his eyes yet he had no time to admire such pleasantries—he hadn't got much time to do anything; but think. The came to the outskirts of the town and an array of sunbeams clashed with the leaves on the trees to make a compelling pattern on the concrete beneath his feet—everything reminded him of her; of Rinoa and nothing could shake the memories from his mind of her face as she fell to the ground under the power of Seifer's attack. No one was in town; it was deserted apart from the comforting sound of the wind and the waves gently lapping at the harbour walls. Everything seemed so peaceful, so unaware of what had just happened. The birds flew overhead and the fluffy clouds accumulated to block out the sun for a minor second then recede to once again to show the true power of the sunlight. 

"Squall...Hey buddy, wait up!" A familiar voice came running up behind Squall and arrived just in time to catch him as he passed out cold from blood loss. Zell carried Squall to his house but even with his strength, it was still a challenge to carry a full-grown man on his own. 

Squall woke from his sleep and his head started to spin until he was able to focus of the curtains flapping above his head in the wind. 

"Squall, can you hear me love?" Zell's mother mopped Squall's brow with a cool, damp cloth and her calming voice seeped deep into is mind answering the question of where he was. "Squall? Do you know where you are?"

"Um, yeah, Mrs. Dinct..." He sat up shyly in his bed. "...Thank you." The woman's eyes lit up with the politeness Squall was showing.

"You had quite a rumble didn't you?" Squall squinted, as he was not quite used to the brightness of the room just yet. 

"You could say that...has Quistis come back yet? I need to talk to her." He swung his legs off the end of the bed and went to stand up only to be pushed back down by Zell's mother. 

"Yes, she's back. She's talking to the others in the kitchen." Squall sighed and layback down as Mrs. Dinct handed his a cup with some sweet-smelling liquid within it. "Drink this while you are waiting, it'll give you the energy you need to stand up. You've been sleeping in that bed constantly for eight days now."

"Eight days?" _I guess I had a lot to recover from. What happened when I passed out? Does everyone know what happened? I wonder what she did with Rinoa_. _It's all my fault; I should've protected her. I could've stopped it._ "...I think I can get up now if you don't mind. I need to talk to the rest of the group."

He slowly raised his body off the bed and stood on his feet; a little unsteady at first but he soon got his bearings and clipped his Gunblade once again around his waist then made his way to the door. 

As soon as the door was opened the group stopped talking and remained quiet. The silence filled the room like a poisonous gas as Squall looked at each of the group in turn. 

"...You all know what happened and I don't want you all walking around as if it's the end of the world. After my arm is completely better, I have a job to do and I'll be going alone. No one is to follow me or tag along because there are just some things I have to do on my own." _I am on my own. I'm alone all over again._ "...Do you all understand?"

Irvine was a loner by nature and stood up to look Squall straight in the eyes.

"I know that you want to be alone; we all know that you want to be alone, but if you don't tell us what you are doing and where you are going, we will follow." Squall walked past Irvine and the others and opened the door a-jar. A cold smile crept across his face.

"...I'm going to fulfil a promise I made a long time ago. That's all." He walked out of the door and closed it rapidly behind him. Irvine sat back down and the group watched Squall through the window as he walked down to the harbour. 

_...If you come here, I'll be waiting..._


	4. I'm here...

**Part 4 – "I'm here…"**

            Squall slowly reached the harbour in Balamb and the calming sound of the waves and birds with their constant chorus made him think evermore about Rinoa. Her smile, her laugh, and the way she made me happy. He sat on the harbour wall and looked out to sea. In the far distance, neatly resting, as it seemed on the horizon sailed the White SeeD ship coming into Balamb itself. 

            "I guess now is a good a time as any." Squall mumbled to keep himself sane as he waited for the ship to come in to port. The White SeeD ship was as elegant as ever with it's sails rustling in the sea breeze and it's hull gently penetrating the water as it moved.

As soon as the shipped stopped, Squall leapt on and saluted to his fellow SeeDs with a weak arm, he walked across the deck towards the enclosed space of the Captain's Quarters as the rest of the White SeeDs looked at him blankly as to why he stayed so silent. The Captain recognised his face immediately and welcomed Squall with a hardy pat on the back, which made the Gunblade fall from his waist.

            "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm just glad to see you after such a long time." Squall picked up the Gunblade up off the polished, wooden floor and rested it against the side of the table he was situated next to. Squall lifted his head and admired the splendid cleanliness of the brilliant white uniforms. Dusting his own clothes off he stood there perfectly still with an emotionless face like a mannequin.  

            "Unfortunately, my friend, this is not a social call..." He closed his eyes tightly and carried on speaking, "...Something terrible has happened at the Garden and I need you to take me somewhere." The Captain looked bemused as he sat back down on his chair. "All I ask of you is to take me to Edea's house and not to ask any questions because...well, I just won't be able to answer questions that I do not have the answers to myself."

            "If there is something seriously bothering you Squall, please tell me." Worried and confused, the Captain rose out of his chair and let Squall sit down in his place.

            "Please...don't ask." He sighed heavily and looked at the Captain, "It's something I have to do alone. Can you take me or not?"

            "Of course we can. What bothers me is why you are asking us to take you when you could easily take the Garden itself, or even the mighty Ragnarok on your travels." The Captain shook his puzzled head and ran his thumb and forefinger over the stubble that had accumulated over the past few days.  

            "As I say, it is something I need to do alone and using the Garden or Ragnarok to travel takes more than one person to know where I am going and what I plan to do. Being dropped off like this seems to be the best way." His gaze drifted away from the Captain and onto the wall charts that were perfectly aligned with the beams trailing down the walls. 

            "Alright then. As you wish." The Captain pulled a chain-link chord hanging from the ceiling and shouted the directions up to the navigation deck. The engine once again started and Squall looked back at Balamb as they slipped out of the Harbour and into the wide-open space of the Ocean. 

            Squall was informed that it could take a few days to reach Centra in the small ship, so he decided to get some rest to think his actions through and straighten out a few things in his mind. He confined himself to a cabin on the lower half of the boat and only showed his face to collect his food and water but still without breathing a word to anyone. The sunlight reflected directly off the water and through the crystal glass making everything in Squall's cabin have an aqua-blue haze to it; it relaxed Squall considerably and for that, he was grateful in many ways. 

            Two and a half days past and the claxon sounded to indicate that they had stopped. It was still the early hours of the morning and dark outside. Squall picked up his Gunblade--polishing the metal like he would do before any travelling--attached it to his belt, and left without a trace into the shadows of the night with only the moonlight to guide his way. 

            As he dragged his feet across the bare earth towards the place where he grew up, the moonlight reflected off each individual blade of grass as it danced beneath his feet with the breeze. Before he reached the house, he took a detour and sat on the white-sanded beach that was next to the building and looked out to sea. He lay his gunblade down beside him and took a deep breath and sighed yet again. The anger and grief was embracing his heart like a jacket of thorns and he could not shake this feeling. As the sun rose and gave life to everything surrounding Squall, it gave him the motivation to carry out what he had started. The rose up from the pure sands and slung the gunblade over his shoulder and carried on walking towards the door of Edea's house. 

            The handle of the door was smooth brass and the coldness of it when Squall placed his hand upon it sent a shiver down his spine. It was almost three days since he hadn't said a single word to anyone nor to himself. He walked into the courtyard of the house and the flowers were in full bloom filling the air with a sweet scent that relaxed Squall as he passed through. The petals rested neatly on his boots as he stood to admire the flowers—Rinoa had taught him to do that, appreciate what was around him—for the first time in days, he smiled. 

            As he carried on walking, the petals seemed to split a path before him as he trailed his Gunblade behind him toward the flower field...

            The air stopped still as Squall bent down to pick a single flower from the array of plants that he faced. A single feather fell from the sky, and as Squall clasped it in his hand, the air filled with a familiar voice that seeped deep within his soul making him feel lonely no more.

            "_I'll be here_" Squall rose up from his feet and looked around him to see no one.

            "Why?" ...The voice replied...

            "_I'll be 'waiting'...here_"

            "For what?"

            "_I'll be waiting...for you...so..._" There was a short pause, "_If you come here..._" Squall lifted his head to the sky, "_You will find me_." A tear appeared in his eye and ran down his cheek. 

"_I promise_."

As the tear fell from his cheek and hit the bed of flowers, a huge gust of wind and Squall felt a womanly hand on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear. 

            "I promised, didn't I?" Squall turned around and saw Rinoa's delicate face smiling at him and he burst out into tears of happiness as he leapt towards her and held her tightly in his arms. He was once again speechless as he ran his fingers through her beautiful locks of hair. He stood back for a second and stroked Rinoa's face and looked deep into her eyes.

            "Don't ever leave me again..." His voice was calm as he smiled at Rinoa. She smiled back. A strong gust blew but Squall did not move and inch of his body as he was enchanted by the look in Rinoa's eyes. 

            Wings appeared on Rinoa's back and as Squall let go of her arms, she flew off into the sky leaving him with a last few words. Squall stood there, knowing that he wasn't lonely anymore. The sparkle returned to his eyes. 

            "_I will never leave you…I will always be your angel_."

****

****


	5. Liberi Fatali - Fated Children

**Part 5 – Liberi Fatali, Fated Children**

Squall has spent a total of five days in Edea's house since no one lived there anymore, living on fish that he had caught by dangling a wire he had found in the house over the cliff. The vacant space of the house and the fresh experience of having to fend for himself for a couple of days gave Squall time to think of what to do next. He lay on his bed that he had once slept in many, many years go and stared at the ceiling. He had seen Rinoa one last time and had chance to say goodbye, which put his mind at rest drastically. He knew that he had to take it easy for a few days until the whole ordeal had sunk in and he was able to completely come to terms with the fact that Rinoa was no longer one of the living and that Seifer was still out there—somewhere.

He had left a note on the table of the cabin in the White SeeD ship to come and pick him up again after a week if they were able, and the day had come for him to return to civilisation. He had to face his friends and tell them what had happened and tell them what he was going to do next; giving them the choice to join him or not. 

The White SeeD ship was on time as it sailed ever closer towards the coast where Squall was sitting. The sand embraced his feet and his hair was blown in unison with the blades or grass behind him that were closely knitted with the grains of sand. There was a faint whisper being carried by the wind that was caught in Squall's ear and sent a shockwave to his soul—"_I will never leave you…I'll always be your angel_"—Those were the words were being carried on the wind and never to be forgotten by Squall. His face lightened up and there was once again the unmistakable sparkle in his eyes that only Rinoa could put there. It was a sign of happiness.

The SeeD ship docked upon the shore and the sails batted furiously against their masts as the gusts of wind made everything alive. There was no need to run from the fact Rinoa was gone. There was no need to hide because all the answers came to him one by one. His hopes were too high at the beginning; out of reach but still, he tried. He still kept his dream alive. He was determined to get revenge. He stepped aboard the ship and he smelt the fresh aroma of varnish on the wooden floors—this was one ship that was well looked after—the Captain approached Squall and raised his hand for the SeeD salute. Squall saluted back, but this time with a smile. The Captain smiled back and led his to his quarters.

 "I see you got your problem sorted then. I haven't seen a smile on your face for a long while." The Captain gave Squall a hardy pat on his shoulder as they walked towards the cabin where Squall was going to be staying for the journey. 

I did. I kept a promise and I said something that I had been longing to say. I have a good reason to smile knowing that something I have lost has once again been found." He nodded his head and stopped outside his cabin. The Captain handed Squall his gunblade that was still polished to perfection and took a step back giving Squall some room to manoeuvre in the narrow corridor.

 "If you need anything, just call someone. You will be treated as well as I would treat one of my own." He grinned and walked away.

Squall closed the door to his cabin, the aqua-blue once again returned to the room through the porthole window as the ship hit water and started to sail. He did not feel the engine start up this time, as the wind must've been strong enough the carry the ship using its sails. The journey would allow another two and a half days until Squall came face to face with the questions he will be bombarded with when he returns; however, he now had the answers. He placed his belongings on the floor, made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep on his bed.

Due to a headwind, it took three days to return to Balamb but it all seemed three days too soon in Squall's eyes. He liked being alone with only his thoughts for company. He was then able to sort things out and clear his head—he had to face civilization sooner or later—the ship sat quietly in it's docking space and although the ship was docked, Squall took his time to step off the ship. 

By the time he had taken the first few steps into the harbour, it didn't seem right. No birds flew in the sky; it was like the town was dead. The only thing that kept his spirit high was the fact that he knew that Rinoa was with him. As he turned around to say farewell to his fellow SeeDs, they had already set sail and were on the way to the mouth of the harbour. 

As he walked into the main town he noticed that it was all deserted apart from a few birds that had seemed to stay. Out of Zell's house walked a very distressed Quistis as she waltzed over to Squall in a daze. 

"Quistis!" Squall rushed over to where she was standing and cupped her chin in his hand and she struggled to open her eyes. She had been affected with blindness for an attack. 

She mumbled a few words and he listened carefully to try and pick out what she was saying. 

 "Squall…monsters…ugh…" She slumped into Squall's arms. He gently rested her against the house they were standing next to. Squall rushed off towards the item shop near the train station to buy some eye drops with the last Gil he had in his pocket only to be shocked by the sight he saw before him. The train station was in ruins and so was the item shop. The pillars that once held up the sturdy structure of the station had crumbled; memories were in that structure…it had all gone. Struck with anger once again, he rushed to the item shop to see if anyone was there but all he found was a derelict shack with items and stock everywhere. Squall picked up what he needed, left the Gil on the counter, looked back at the dilapidated mess that was sprawled out over the tarmac and ran back to where Quistis lay. Kneeled by her side, Squall used the eye drops on Quistis and as she came around a little she couldn't stand but she wasn't mumbling anymore. 

 "Quistis, what happened? Where is everybody?" She looked at him with a dreary face and grasped his shoulder with a wild look in her eyes.

"Seifer…he was here…he took everyone…away…" Squall sat Quistis up with her back against the wall and looked in her eyes.

"Quistis; you gotta tell me where he took them." He made her look him back straight in the eyes. "…Please, tell me" She raised her head and cried as she spoke.

 "I…I don't know…I'm so sorry…I'm useless, I don't know." She threw her head into her hands and cried her heart out. 

"Listen to me...listen to me carefully. It isn't your fault and you are not useless…I need to find them and the only way I can do that is if you help me. Okay?" Squall gave Quistis a reassuring hug and she sighed as he held her in his arms. _This is not like him…what did he do when he went away? Something…something changed him. Well I guess I can't complain_

 "Yes. Squall. I'll help you…"


	6. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Part 6 – Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

Squall and Quistis returned to Balamb Garden later the same day where the repairs had been going well. Unaware to the local attack, the SeeDs that were remaining in the Garden were working hard to try and hide the fact of the recent attack they had suffered themselves.  The men and women all seemed emotionless as they rushed around working to restore what was once a beautiful miracle of a building. The elevator had been fixed so Squall and Quistis went up to the Bridge of the Garden and saw Xu sitting down in the corner just staring out of the window. As soon as she saw the two approach her, she leapt onto her feet and addressed them both with a proud salute and a large grin.

"Glad to see you back, Sir…" Squall nodded, "…Quistis." She smiled and walked towards Quistis with open arms as they gave each other a welcome back hug. 

"Xu, I can honestly say that I'm glad to be back and to see your face again. I was sure that I wasn't going to make it earlier until Squall found me." Xu looked at Quistis in a puzzled way.

"What do ya mean Quisty? What happened?" Quistis looked at Squall with the question of 'Shall I tell her?' in her eyes. Squall mumbled.

"Go ahead. We need all the help we can get…" He pointed towards the elevator, "…just tell her down there, I need to think about a few things."

"Okay." With arms linked and friendly eyes full of joy through seeing each other again, Xu and Quistis made their way down the level below. 

Squall looked out to sea and saw the cumulus clouds race across the sky in a furious race to see which one could reach land first and shed their tears of life across the land. The looked down and saw the balcony where he had shared his first kiss with Rinoa—His first real kiss, the others were just to show that they were together—the memories came rushing back but he placed them to the back of his mind to make way for more…more important things; like Seifer. Squall lifted his hand and tapped the microphone and the dull knock rang through the whole Garden across the intercom. 

"This is Squall. I'm glad to see that you have stayed with the Garden and I'd like to say that you are doing a good job with the restoration. Yet that is not why I'm talking to you now. Cid has gone missing making me the headmaster until he comes back…if he comes back. As some of you might know, Seifer is back with vengeance and I doubt he will stop until he gets what he wants. He wants to break me down piece by piece, taking away what means most to me. He wants me and I'm not going to let him get me…" 

Squall took a deep breath and the heavy sigh was felt by the entirety of the students left. 

"…What I am going to ask of you is going to be hard, it's going to be tough and there is no guarantee that we will make it…I need you to help me stop Seifer before he destroys everything close to us and anything else he fancies destroying. This is a big favour to ask of you, but I believe in every single one of you and if I didn't, I wouldn't be saying this now. If you want to leave now, I understand, but if you decide to stay I will be eternally grateful." The students all stopped what they were doing and stared at the intercom speakers waiting for his last words.

"Are you all with me?" 

A humungous cheer penetrated the deadly silence that had engulfed the Garden and filled every last empty space. The looks of glee, anticipation and loyalty ran throughout the corridors and the flushed faces emitted the homely glow that could tame even the wildest of hearts. These people were loyal to the Garden. 

They were SeeD's. 

They were Squall's SeeDs. 

The harmonious sound of the hustle and bustle below Squall as the SeeDs prepared the Garden for travel and the eventual final battle with Seifer was comforting in the sense that people were on his side; nothing was going to stop them now. Squall lifted his head and looked out across the ocean and as the sun reflected it's potent rays from the azure water his spirit was filled with hope. Xu and Quistis were downstairs catching up on what had happened so he was alone on the bridge—he wasn't completely alone, not anymore, he knew that now. He had Rinoa with him—A draft circulated around the room and a whisper brushed up against Squall's ear which made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up to attention. The voice continued to whisper the same words. 

 "_He's out there. He's where he always is. He's out there. He's where he always is." _

Squall whipped his head around and the rest of his body followed him. He knew the voice. It was Rinoa. She was there, embracing him with her words and settling his soul to the peaceful soul that she once knew and Squall could feel the compassion inside him. A tingle emanated from his hearts and raced through the rest of his body as he was once again filled with new confidence. 

"Where? Rinoa, dear, where is he?" He closed his eyes and relaxed his body and fell into a trance of deep meditation as the voices merged in his head.

"H_e's where he always is. He is loyal. He's where he always is…and always will be._" 

The words sank deep into his mind and suddenly he knew where Seifer was. The voice faded and the tingle dissipated. He yelled towards the elevator.

"Xu! Quistis! I know where we have to go!" The elevator produced two smartly clad women in SeeD uniform. Squall stood there and saluted to the pair and urged them to come closer. "I know where Seifer is." Xu looked at him in amazement.

"How? How do you know?" she looked around the room then back at Squall, "is there something I should know?" Squall replied with a genuine excitement smile on his face.

"It's a long story, it isn't time to ask questions now so I'll tell you later. All I know is that Seifer is in the most obvious place that we overlooked." Quistis and Xu looked at each other and started to think. The concentration in their faces was like a painted picture and captured the situation perfectly. Quistis shifted her glance to Squall and mumbled.

"Squall, I haven't got a clue, just tell us." Squall's smile grew bigger and he paraded around the bridge.

"Well, where has Seifer been most of the times we have seen him?"

"Balamb?" Xu replied with a questioning tone in her voice.

"No, not quite." Squall looked at Quistis. "You know him better than most people, you know that Seifer is loyal to whatever he sets his mind to. What is he most loyal to?" Quistis almost jumped out of her skin when she found the answer.

"Of course! Galbadia! He'll be in Galbadia Garden!" Quistis ran towards the window on the bridge, "he can't get away this time, we have him right where we want him." Squall and Xu walked over to where Quistis was standing and all three of them looked out to sea. Squall placed one hand on Quistis' shoulder and the other on Xu's and quietly said,

"Exactly…now lets get going…I have revenge to complete." Quistis looked at him and saw the anticipation in his facial expression. _Whatever happened to him has changed him. It's like he's a totally different person…what did happen…?_**__**


	7. Final Goodbyes, Only for Some

**Part 7 – Final Goodbyes, Only for Some**

****

            The music was playing and the tears were flowing. A tiny solemn poem was read out by Squall himself at the side of the solid oak casket, covered in elegant carvings and white roses. 

"I walked out this morning, it was like a veil had been removed from
    
    Before my eyes. For the first time I saw the work of heaven, in the line where the hill had been married to the sky. And all around me, every blade of singing grass, was calling out your name, and that our love would always last. And inside every turning leaf is the pattern of an older tree, the shape of our future, the shape of all our history. And out of the confusion, where the river meets the sea, came things I'd never seen. Things I'd never seen." 
    
                   Squall sat down after reading the poem and fought back the tears accumulating in his eyes. The tenderness of his heart as he stared at the brown box before him exploded into a mass of emotions; he finally gave up the struggle and broke down in tears. _Even though you are always with me, my heart still feels that you are gone. Forever. _Quistis placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they dropped the coffin into the ground. Squall shrugged off this hand and ran away in the direction of the Garden; he wasn't going to come to terms with the fact that she was gone. Quistis sighed and looked at the rest of the tearful crowd, they nodded their head and she ran after him. The moist air rushed through her golden locks of hair as she was racing to catch up with Squall; the suddenly, he stopped at the foot of the Garden and just stared up at the mighty structure. Quistis stopped a way behind Squall to catch her breath and adjust her composure before confronting him. 
    
                   "You know, I never thought I would miss someone this much." Squall's words collided with the air and were absorbed by Quistis' ears that sunk to her stomach and made her stuck for words. They both stood there in silence—not even twitching a single cell—just thinking. 
    
                   "To be honest Squall…" she took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him, "…I never thought you would either." Squall turned around to address her comment and yet even with the severity of the point she was making, he smiled. "Squall, you've changed from the Squall I knew and grew up with…you…"
    
    "I've begun thinking of others? Is that what you were going to say?" Squall took a few steps towards Quistis and stopped again.
    
    "Well, um…yes. That _is_ what I was going to say." Quistis looked at Squall and he returned the look in the exactly the same fashion. "What happened to you out there?" Squall turned around once again and carried on walking towards the Garden at a slow pace, _I kept a promise…_ "…I said goodbye…" his pace remained the same as he walked up the ramp and his body blended in with the shadows that were cast over the entrance. _I kept a promise and said goodbye. _Quistis' arms dropped to her side as she looked at the doors as they closed behind him.
    
                   Squall walked through the empty corridors and the silence was surrounding him and nearly breaking him down. He walked into his dorm and rested on his bed—his comfy bed where Rinoa had woken him up many times in the middle of the night; the bed that had held him for years—his eyes wanted to close and were heavy with fatigue, but couldn't shut with fear of seeing Rinoa slumped on the floor again; with fear of the emotionless look on her face. The pain of her departure was still tearing him apart inside but he eventually gave in to his ever-increasing tiredness and fell asleep. His dreams were plagued from fear and sadness, to anger and regret and he couldn't shake his main fear; fear of being alone. The air went bitterly cold and Squall bolted up in bed and surveyed the room around him. The window was blasting the sea breeze into the room. He got up out of bed and walked casually over to the window and looked up at the stars. _This is no way to behave…wallowing in self-pity. I should be ashamed of myself; walking around like it was the end of the world. I even told the others not to do that. What have I turned into? _With that thought, he slowly made his way back to his bed and reclined in the masses of pillows sitting on top of the bed. His dreams once again awashed with the swipes of Seifer's blade raining down upon him, and himself buckling under the might. Fear loomed over him and blurred the dream as the hefty first light sunbeams filed through the blinds and filled the room; it was morning already. Squall bolted up in bed yet again only to see Quistis peering over him with an acid glance of disappointment. He crumbled under the impact of the glance and fell back onto his bed. The ripples ricocheted outwards from the force of the heavy body colliding with the sheets and it all seemed to pass in slow motion. As if time stood still for that instantaneous moment. 
    
                   "Why did you do it Squall?" The tone in her voice was almost unforgiving.
    
                   "Do what?" He sat there and his facial expression dropped, "I didn't mean to do anything."
    
                   "You let us down Squall, you were the strong one, the capable one, the leader, and all you did was run away from your fears instead of facing them." It was usual for Quistis to give him a piece of her mind, almost like a mother scolding a child for coming in late for supper. They were both isolated within the single dorm—trapped inside so Squall had to face his problem.
    
                   "I know I did Quistis. I came to realise that last night." Squall looked at the floor solemnly and sighed, "I looked at the stars last night when I woke up and I realised that I'm not alone, I have you and all the rest of the Garden. I still feel alone though, it's like I'm lost." He got up and walked out of his dorm with the eager Quistis behind him. 
    
                   "I know how you must feel—"
    
                   "No! You don't! That's the thing. People are trying to understand, but they can't…no one can understand." A single, solitary tear greeted the floor as the minute fragments of memories in the tears shatter endlessly and dash along the ground. "I AM alone, no one can feel my pain no matter how much they try. That, however, isn't going to stop me. Quistis. You're wrong; I can tell you are thinking that I have given up, but on the contrary, I'm ready for anything. Set a course for Galbadia. I'm going to finish this!"
    
                   "That's the way to go!" _That's the Squall I know, and love…_
    
    ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	8. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Part 8 – To Sleep, Perchance to Dream**
    
    ****
    
                   The time had come to settle his score with Seifer and get his friends back from his clutches. The Garden floated towards the large continent of Galbadia at a furious pace to match the people inside. Squall's knuckles turned a bright, holy white with the grip he had on the bridge and on the situation. His heart was set on the goal he had pursued for years. To beat Seifer once and for all—this time, Squall had a more than a good, adequate reason to fulfil his destiny—he had a determined look on his face constantly throughout the journey and Quistis found it rather menacing every time she took a look at him. 
    
                   A large bang broke the silence as the Garden docked against the land. Squall pushed away from the bridge and made his way outside. Sheathing his Gunblade within his belt and straightening his newly repaired jacket, he stepped down the ramp and his footsteps echoed through the entrance and brought an eerie sense of suspicion. Headstrong yet a little naïve, Squall wasn't going to give up this time without a fight. He started his forty five mile trek across the vast wonderland of the exhilarating fields and grasslands, as the moon and the sun's courtly dance had run it's course across the sky, days passed yet he was still walking with the same look on his face. Everything remained the same. The sun. The moon. The stars. Everything stood still as if the elements knew what was going on and were trying to savour the moment of victory that was bound to a destiny that a never ending furnace, and dreams that were tied to a horse that would never tire. Time ran through Squall's hands as he paced through the masses of tall grass listening to the calmness of his own heartbeat and looking at the serene steam from his own breath. Galbadia was in sight. Sitting peacefully on it's base ready to be invaded. Squall slotted perfectly into the ebony shadows of the night with only the metallic resonance from his jacket buckles glistening in-between the forest of tall grass. He was like a sleek Black Panther stalking its prey, his prey, this time, being Seifer. The lights reflected in his eyes as they once had done in the City of Deiling with the attempted assassination of Edea. 
    
                   Fear ran through his soul but was undermined by the sense of exhilaration and determination as he climbed the lightly guarded walls of the structure where he was going to end all his suffering. The icy marble matched the ice in Seifer's eyes and this would normally fill Squall with rage, but he was passed all that. His determination took over everything. He sneaked through the corridors that were crawling with Galbadia students yet not a single one of them noticed who he was. _They are probably all new student after last time and have no idea of who I am. Still can't risk being seen though._ Squall took deep breaths and hid in every shadow to conceal himself until he came across the dorms that he had visited one too many times before. His footsteps were silent and his breathing was shallow as he sneaked into the only dorm that was unlocked. He found all of the weapons that his friends had previously possessed. 
    
                   "They have got to be nearby…" He picked up Irvine's gun and noticed singular spots of blood over the handle and his jaw dropped. The fire was once again blazing in his eyes as he stood up and showed his sharp, muscular figure and stormed out of the door. He no longer cared if anyone saw him, he went to the nearest dorm that was locked and blew off the padlock with one foul swipe of his mighty blade. The padlock clashed with the floor and the doors burst open to reveal his teammates slumped on the floor. _Drugged, they're all out cold._ Unable to move them, he decided to finish what he set out to do and come back to them later. 
    
                   "_I see that you have returned then. Pitiful attempt really. I thought you would do better." _Squall slowly turned with his Gunblade firmly gripped in his hand. The sweat trailing down his face unveiled a calm look on his face with his eyes lightly closed. The voice surrounded him yet did not affect him whatsoever as he placed a tight fist on his heart and dropped his gunblade on the floor. 
    
                   "Why? Why did you do it Seifer? I know how much she meant to you." Squall's stare was cold but with an emotionless face like a mannequin.
    
                   "_Do you seriously think I was meant to kill her? I was aiming at you, but now, in retrospect, I'm ever so glad that I did kill her because it killed you._" A force that couldn't be matched carried Squall and Seifer into the air. Seifer looked around him and saw that they were both amongst the clouds, soaring high above any bird, surrounded by a gust of feathers and distant memories the seemed to be projected upon the silky clouds. The heat of the sun pelted at them both and as Seifer wilted under the intense heat, Squall stood there as sturdy as his passion for life. Seifer's coat disintegrated and the white cloak with the infamous red cross was no longer shielding Seifer from the world outside. Seifer looked up and through his red eyes he saw the most magnificent, yet impossible thing happen. Huge, silky feathered wings shot out of, it seemed, Squall's jacket and lifted him high above the sun that even he couldn't be seen anymore. A shadow overwhelmed Seifer as Squall came belting down above him with his Gunblade towering above his head—His instincts were to grab his own blade and attack, but all his did was step to the side and ready his own mighty weapon—Squall reappeared and swung his blade with all his strength towards Seifer's head. Seifer blocked the fierce attack but not without being knocked to the floor by the sheer impact of the blow. As soon at the sparks flew from the two metal monsters clashing, the scene changed and they were back in the Balamb Garden Training Centre. Squall didn't seem to notice as his flurry of attacks cut mercilessly through the air as Seifer evaded them all. 
    
                   "_You're getting good boy, but never as good as me._" His voice rang throughout the stadium-like structure as his hand rose before his body again and a hideous ball of energy spiralled through his hand and the flames licked through his fingers. The intense heat could be seen and felt from where Squall was standing. The rain fell harder this time and Squall just stood there free from fear and full of spirit. The flame ball shot out from Seifer's hand and hit Squall square in the chest, which sent him flying towards the floor. This time, instead of the impact vibrating through his body as he hit the floor, his body floated upward by the power of wings lifting him up. Seifer stood in sheer awe as he saw a faint silhouette of Rinoa's face over Squall's left shoulder. 
    
                   "Seifer, she never died. She stayed with me and she will always stay with me. It's time for you to give up."
    
                   "_NEVER!…_" He rushed upto Squall and as his furious, clear-cut swipes fell upon Squall's own blade, a blinding light surrounded them both. This light was a clean, pure light that had the effect of a thousand stars. Piece by piece, Seifer's body turned to stone by the touch of Squall's break-effected blade on Seifer's shoulder. A single tear came to Seifer's eyes.
    
                   "_I'm…sorry…_" Eternal sleep has been bestowed unto Seifer for all his deeds of cruelty and evil and the sentence he was about to carry out was never ending. 
    
                   Squall closed his eyes and felt the most wonderful sensation run throughout his body, as his soul was lifted above his physical state and floated around in the atmosphere that had sustained him. Rinoa was floating beside him. They were finally reunited. A heavenly scent filled the air as he felt his feet touch the ground and the soft ground give way slightly beneath him. 
    
                   "The flower field." He looked into Rinoa's hand and saw a single, immaculate feather, undisturbed and resting in the palm of her delicate, womanly hands. Rinoa raised her head and looked into Squall eyes like she had done in the past so many times before. 
    
                   "_I love you Squall, I always will_." She stroked the light, fluffy stubble that had accumulated on his chin over the days.
    
                   "Rinoa, there is only one thing I want to say to you…" They both looked at each other and the emptiness in their hearts had been filled, "…what has happened is like a dream…" He held her hand close to his heart, "...and from every dream, you have to wake up."  He placed his other hand upon the feather nestled safely in Rinoa's other hand and smiled. 
    
    "You're not leaving me again…"


End file.
